


The Return of Kylo Ren

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Eldritch, Gen, Multi, Other tags to be added, mentions of many other supporting characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Kylo Ren reached for his weapons and immediately several pistols and a sword were pointed at his head, but he kneeled in the dirt and unbuckled first his holsters and then his scabbard, and laid them all on the ground in front of him. With a nod from Finn, Jannah sauntered out and carried them away, leaving Kylo Ren by himself and unarmed, on his knees in the dust."They're coming," he growled, loud enough that everyone could hear. "They're coming here, and we have to be ready. I can help you." He gazed through the space separating himself from Finn and Rey, and said more softly, beseechingly, "let me help you."Finn traded a glance with Rey and they both put away their weapons; the others reluctantly followed suit."We'll give you a chance, Ren. One chance. What is it that's coming, and how can you help?"





	The Return of Kylo Ren

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a very reasonable ask on Tumblr, which I made on brand and took off the rails:
> 
> "Since John described Finn as a space cowboy I’m suddenly in Need of Finn as a former cowboy turned lawman in the West who has to hunt down outlaw “Kylo Ren” the leader of the gang the Knights of Ren"
> 
> I made it Finnreylo and a bit eldritch and ominous. I like it a lot and it reads like the first chapter of a much longer story, although I don't plan to continue it any time soon. UPDATE This will be a six chapter thing that I will finish once _[Le fin du fin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503694/chapters/41230316)_ is in the bag!
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Finn looked up from the telegram just in time to see the man walk by the front window of the sheriff's office. He was in the middle of the street, several feet away, but Finn would recognize him anywhere. He swore, jumped up from his seat, checked to make sure his pistols were secure in their holsters, and ran outside.

"Kylo Ren!" he shouted.

Jannah and Miss Rose glanced up from where they'd been conversing outside the saloon, and Finn saw out of the corner of his eye as Father Luke scurried from where he'd been sweeping the front step of the church into the cool dark of its interior.

Jannah moved to stand in front of Miss Rose and reached for her pistol, but Finn warned her off with a shake of his head, and the woman stood down, but kept her hand at the ready.

Kylo Ren - The Tall Man, The Man in Black, The Sorcerer; leader of The Knights, the most infamous gang in the West, a gang that Finn knew far too well - turned around slowly to face Finn, both his pistols and the ancient broadsword he kept strapped across his back secure in their places. He held up his hands, as though in supplication, but even so a look of amusement passed across his pale, worn face.

"Traitor!" Kylo Ren shouted down the hot, dusty avenue, but he didn't sound angry; his tone was more like amused affection, and it made Finn's stomach churn and his blood boil.

"That was a long time ago, Ren."

Kylo Ren shrugged. "How's the girl?" The corner of his mouth twitched, pulling at the gnarled scar that bisected the right side of his face and disappeared below his collar. The girl - Rey - had given him that scar the last time she'd seen him. Finn hadn't been there, but she'd told him about it afterwards.

"I left him half-dead in the snow. I cut half his face off and left him in the snow." He'd looked the other way as she'd wiped tears off her cheeks. He'd considered asking her why she didn't finish the job, but he knew the answer and hadn’t wanted to make her say it. 

She was a woman now, and she was safe, raising sheep in a small farmstead a few miles on the other side of town, but Finn wasn't going to tell him that.

"What are you doing here, Ren?" Finn called down instead.

"Fair enough," the other man answered. "I assume you received the telegram?"

He had. It was from the sheriff's office in Saint Louis, warning of an escaped convict, most dangerous, who they suspected was heading straight for the homestead town of Jakku. Their recommendation was to shoot on sight and hold the body for a reward, but Finn knew that he could never do that.

"Saw the telegram. Puts me in a bit of a pickle."

Kylo Ren laughed at that, the smile lighting up his face and making Finn's heart twist in his chest.

Movement caught in the corner of Finn's eye. The women on the second floor of the saloon had decided that what was happening outside was more exciting than what was happening inside and were clustered at the windows; the wan, unsmiling visage of Armitage Hux peeking out a window confirmed his suspicion. Further down the street, Mr Mitaka was peeking out the door of the grocery, Mrs Holdo at his side. Now they had an audience. Great.

"You're in more than a pickle, Sheriff Storm. Don't suppose the telegram told you what else was coming?" Ren could apparently tell from the expression on Finn's face that he had no idea, and he laughed again but this time his laugh was dark and without humor.

The sound of distant hoofbeats sounded in Finn's ears, and rather than answer the man he stood still, frozen, waiting for the imminent arrival of the rider. They all stood still, quiet, waiting.

She rode up on Falcon, the horse she'd inherited with Kylo Ren's patricide. He wasn't a beautiful steed, but he got the job done. She came from behind Ren, encircled him three times - Finn suspected it was a charm, but for the safety of whom he couldn't rightly say - and then rode to Finn and dismounted, taking her place beside him.

"I had a feeling," she murmured.

"Must have been quite a feeling," Finn answered back, eyeing the broadsword strapped to her own back. She smiled, and they both turned back to face Kylo Ren.

He hadn't moved, and his expression was blank, but Finn could sense his agitation below the surface.

"So what else is coming, Ren?" Finn asked.

"Something big," the man replied, drawing his hands apart as though to illustrate exactly how big it was. "Something not of this world."

Kylo Ren reached for his weapons and immediately several pistols and a sword were pointed at his head, but he kneeled in the dirt and unbuckled first his holsters and then his scabbard, and laid them all on the ground in front of him. With a nod from Finn, Jannah sauntered out and carried them away, leaving Kylo Ren by himself and unarmed, on his knees in the dust.

"They're coming," he growled, loud enough that everyone could hear. "They're coming _here_ , and we have to be ready. I can help you." He gazed through the space separating himself from Finn and Rey, and said more softly, beseechingly, "let me help you."

Finn traded a glance with Rey and they both put away their weapons; the others reluctantly followed suit.

"We'll give you a chance, Ren. One chance. What is it that's coming, and how can you help?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr and @FinnReylo on Twitter, come say hi!


End file.
